


Saving Madoka

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Girl Penis, post-rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Aging Madoka up to the age of a woman instead of a magical girl is a radical way to save her from Kyuubey, but Homura Akuma would do anything to keep her safe. Even when she finds out what adult Madoka's sexual appetite is, she still thinks she made the right choice. Probably, at least.





	Saving Madoka

**Saving Madoka**

  
Homura took a deep breath as she stared at the Kaname’s house. There was still a light on in Madoka’s room, though the rest of the house was dark. It was as much privacy as she was going to get.  
  
Homura started towards the window to Madoka’s room, feeling the flutter in her lower stomach. She _needed_ to do this. It just wasn’t easy to do.  
  
Madoka couldn’t become a magical girl. It would ruin her, ruin the most perfect, precious person in Homura’s life. Homura would do _anything_ to prevent that.  
  
And now, after so long, she was trying a new thing. Madoka couldn’t become a magical _girl_ if she was already a woman. And Homura had the perfect solution to that.  
  
She was the devil, after all, with complete control over the world and everything inside of it. It would be so, so easy to age Madoka up, out of the age she could make a contract with Kyuubey in. And, Homura also thought, Madoka would be sure to look really beautiful as a grown woman.  
  
Homura stopped in front of the window. She could see Madoka on the other side, tapping at her laptop. She was wearing her pale yellow pajamas, and looked unbearably cute. Homura felt the first stirrings of arousal run through her.  
  
Reaching up, Homura tapped on the glass. Then again, much harder. This time, Madoka looked up from her desk, and saw Homura there. There was a beautiful look of surprise on her face, that was quickly replaced with happiness. Homura felt her heart go a little faster at the sight.  
  
Madoka jumped and ran over to the window. Hauling it open, she beamed down at Homura.  
  
“Homura! What are you doing here? Come in, come in!”  
  
Homura hopped through the window, landing on the floor right in front of Madoka. The pink-haired girl smiled up at Homura, a brilliant, sunny smile that said everything was right with the world. Homura hoped she would still have that smile in a few minutes.  
  
“Hello, Madoka,” Homura said, staring down into Madoka’s eyes. All of a sudden, her knees felt weak, and she hesitated. But then she reminded herself of the reasons she was doing this. “How are you?”  
  
“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Madoka said, stepping back a bit to let Homura step deeper into the room. “How are you? And why did you come over?”  
  
“I want to help you,” Homura said. “There’s a problem, and I’m going to make it all better.”  
  
Homura didn’t explain anything more than that. It would be too hard to, to tell Madoka that magic was real, and Homura was the devil, and she was keeping Madoka safe from Kyuubey and what the white rat would tell her. It was so much easier just to _do_.  
  
Closing her eyes, Homura reached out and took hold of Madoka. Then, she went to work. It was so, so easy to read Madoka and see what she should look like in five or six years. Homura just let the power flow through her and into Madoka, as easy as anything.  
  
Homura didn’t need her eyes to see, but she opened them nonetheless, looking at the new, older Madoka. What she saw was absolutely beautiful, and made her breath catch in her throat. And also made her cock stir.  
  
At first, Homura thought she had somehow replaced Madoka with her mother. The resemblance between the two of them was uncanny. Madoka was taller than Homura now. By a good ten centimeters, too. Her hair had darkened, too. It was still pink, but not the same bright shade anymore.  
  
Madoka’s face had changed, too. There was still the youthful cheer and innocence in it, but now there was something more, too. Homura thought Madoka looked even more beautiful, now.  
  
And, Homura couldn’t help but notice, with a blush appearing, her figure had turned _very_ womanly, too. Not as much as Mami was sure to look like when she turned twenty, but Madoka had quite a few curves now. It was very, uh, distracting.  
  
Homura had also adjusted Madoka’s clothes, making sure they didn’t rip off of her body as she grew. Homura hadn’t knowingly altered them beyond what was necessary, but now they seemed to cling to Madoka’s body in a much, much tighter way. The pajamas, especially in the chest region, were just as distracting to Homura.  
  
“Homura, what did you do?”  
  
Just like everything else, Madoka’s voice had changed, while still clearly being Madoka’s voice. It seemed almost smoky now, and sent a chill down Homura’s spine as she heard it. Madoka was still looking over her body, but when she glanced up at Homura, there was a light in her eyes that Homura hadn’t seen before.  
  
“I feel… different,” Madoka said, patting at herself. “But it feels _good_ too.” She looked up at Homura, and the light in her eyes grew. “Really good.”  
  
Homura sighed in relief. Her work here was done. Madoka was safe now, and while it may be difficult to explain her sudden growth spurt to her parents, Homura was sure her… _friend_ could manage.  
  
“I’ll just be leaving now,” Homura said, backing up to the open window.  
  
“No, no, stay a while,” Madoka said, licking her lips as she took a long stride forward, pressing her body against Homura’s. “I insist.”  
  
Using her newly lengthened arms, Madoka reached behind Homura and closed the window behind her, trapping Homura in the small space between Madoka, her bed and the wall. Homura looked up at Madoka, feeling some discomfort inside her. And something else, from being pressed against Madoka like this. That was always something Homura had enjoyed, but now, with this curvy body Madoka had, it was so much more intense.  
  
“You know, Homura,” Madoka said, laying a hand on Homura’s shoulder. “I always thought you were really pretty.”  
  
Homura’s heart burst into a million pieces at that. She had also thought that Madoka was the cutest girl in the world. And, right now, she was the most beautiful woman.  
  
“Y-you do?” the devil asked, a happy, unbelieving smile twitching at her lips.  
  
“Oh yes,” Madoka said, running her hand down Homura’s side and leaving electric tingles in her wake. “That hair, those legs, you’re always the brightest light in the room.”  
  
“T-thank you, Madoka,” Homura said, starting to feel more and more flustered. She was growing hard, and really hoped that Madoka wouldn’t be able to see that through her skirt. “You’re-!”  
  
Madoka had reached around Homura and wrapped her in a great big hug, holding her close against Madoka’s newly curvy body. Homura’s face was almost driven into Madoka’s chest, and she suddenly regretted that Madoka wasn’t just a tiny bit taller. Or that she hadn’t undone the top two buttons on her pajamas.  
  
“But you know,” Madoka said, whispering in a shockingly seductive tone, “I’ve only seen those legs when they’re wrapped up in leggings. Can I take a look at them bare?”  
  
Homura jerkily nodded, her cheeks feeling like they were about to catch on fire. She had no idea that Madoka could act like this. Junko, her mother, yes, obviously the older Kaname acted like that. In fact, Homura had once learned far more about Madoka’s mother then she had expected, and the older Kaname had acted a lot like Madoka was acting now.  
  
While Homura tried to think of a further response to Madoka’s question, the older, taller woman scooped Homura up and turned to the side. Then she let Homura down, the devil falling backwards onto Madoka’s bed, looking up at the pink-haired woman.  
  
Madoka licked her lips as she slid her hands underneath Homura’s skirt. She grabbed hold of Homura’s stocking, and slowly pulled it down, the black fabric pulling away to reveal the pale skin underneath it. Madoka looked down at the one exposed leg, and then back up at Homura. The light in her eyes was so bright that it could have illuminated the room all by itself.  
  
“You look really, _really_ good, Homura,” Madoka said, looking into Homura’s eyes as she tugged down the other stocking as well. “I’m so glad you came by here tonight. I was just thinking of you, and then you appeared!”  
  
Thinking of her… Homura glanced at the laptop over on Madoka’s desk. If it had been turned on, what exactly would she see on it? She had thought Madoka was doing homework, but was she really… Nope, nope, nope, that wasn’t something Homura was going to think about.  
  
In fact, it was something she barely _could_ think about. Homura was finding it very hard to focus on anything but Madoka’s hands as the pink-haired woman slowly undressed her. The warmth and the softness of Madoka’s hands against Homura’s legs was distracting in the best possible way.  
  
“These _are_ good legs,” Madoka said, staring down at Homura’s bare legs. “But there’s still something that’s in the way…”  
  
Madoka reached up, her hands brushing against Homura’s skirt. Homura’s eyes widened as she realized what Madoka was planning. But even though she knew what Madoka was going to do, Homura found herself utterly unable to stop it from happening.  
  
Homura was still feeling too shocked from Madoka’s sudden sexual aggressiveness to try and stop her. Or to want to try and stop her, either. It felt so good to have Madoka interested in her body like this. Even if Madoka was going to find out about Homura’s dick any second now.  
  
“Let’s see what we have here,” Madoka said, mostly to herself as she tugged Homura’s skirt down. Homura looked to one side, her face red as Madoka went to work. “Oh.” Madoka said, sounding shocked. “Oh ho ho. What do we have here?”  
  
Homura knew what they had here. Her cock was barely contained inside her panties, sticking upright, and as erect as it could be. Even the tiny motion of her cock against the silk panties was a torment, and it got so much worse as Madoka stared down at it.  
  
“Oh _my_ ,” Madoka said, smiling widely. “Isn’t this so _cute_?”  
  
Madoka reached down and grabbed Homura’s dick through her panties. She squeezed down, just enough to make Homura moan. Homura’s dick felt so, so hard, and Madoka’s hand felt so, so good.  
  
“Madoka,” Homura moaned, turning her head to look up at the newly older woman. “Please…”  
  
Homura wasn’t sure what she was asking of Madoka. But, she also realized, it didn’t matter that much what she said. More important was what Madoka wanted. And Homura knew that Madoka wanted her.  
  
Madoka giggled as she removed Homura’s panties, leaving her bare from the waist down. Homura’s dick stood up, waving slightly as it was released. Madoka lowered her head down, until Homura could feel her breath blowing over it. She stared at Homura’s shaft with wide, delighted eyes.  
  
“Oh, isn’t this the most adorable little thing?” Madoka asked, running the side of a finger along Homura’s slender shaft. “It’s just so cute and perfect.” She looked up at Homura, her eyes glittering. “I want to taste it.”  
  
Homura’s jaw dropped open. Ma-Madoka wanted to what? She, she, what was she thinking?  
  
While Homura’s mind was spinning over what had been said, her body was much more open to the idea. Her cock twitched against Madoka’s hand, and the pink-haired girl took that as all the permission she needed.  
  
Madoka opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out. After only hesitating for a second or two, she ran her tongue along Homura’s shaft, from top to bottom. Homura made a squeaking sound and her face, impossibly, got even redder and hotter as she watched Madoka’s perfect face get obscured by her penis.  
  
“Wihihihi,” Madoka giggled, a smile on her face. “It tastes good, Homura,” she said, looking up at Homura.  
  
Homura didn’t answer. She thought that the sight of Madoka’s face, bisected by Homura’s cock, was impossibly perfect, better then anything else Homura had ever seen.  
  
Homura had given herself this shaft in the hopes of using it on Madoka, obviously. And because she was curious. Who else could she use it on? Make Sayaka shut up around it, see just how long Kyouko stayed cocky as she got cock or see how nice Mami’s breasts felt around a cock? Please, that was ridiculous. Homura had given herself this cock because she was sure that, someday, she and Madoka would get married and they would need to have lots of children with each other. And for that, Homura would need a dick.  
  
And for all the times Homura had… _thought_ about doing that with Madoka, she hadn’t thought that it would be happening _here_ and _now_. She wasn’t quite prepared to have sex with Madoka yet, especially an older Madoka who was eyeing Homura like a piece of meat. No matter how good her shaft felt or how much Homura wanted to bury it inside Madoka.  
  
Then Madoka kissed the very tip of Homura’s shaft, and all of her reservations crumbled into dust. Though they weren’t replaced with confidence, meaning that Homura stayed on her back, staring down at Madoka as the pink-haired woman hovered over Homura’s lower body.  
  
Madoka wrapped her hand around Homura’s cock, making the devil stiffen underneath her. She ran her hand up and down the shaft, just once, giggling as Homura twitched. Then she let go and leaned up, her hands going to the topmost button of her pajamas.  
  
“It’s so _hot_ in here, don’t you think, Homura?” Homura nodded silently, staring intently at the slender fingers toying with the button. “Do you think I would be more comfortable if I changed into something… _looser_?”  
  
Homura nodded again, her mouth feeling as dry as a desert. She had no idea how much she wanted this, to see Madoka naked. And not just normal Madoka, but adult Madoka, too.  
  
“What was that, Homura?” Madoka asked, her voice teasing and sinful. “I can’t know what you want unless you speak up.”  
  
“Yes,” Homura said, her voice cracking. “Please, change into anything you want.”  
  
“Well, if that’s what you want, how could I say no?” Madoka said, chuckling as she patted Homura’s cheek.  
  
She straightened up, staring into Homura’s eyes as her hands started to play with the buttons on her pajamas. One by one, she undid them, baring more and more of her flesh. A thin line of beautiful skin appeared, going from her neck to the top of her bottoms.  
  
Homura could just see the swell of Madoka’s breasts, still hidden by the shirt. She had no idea Madoka didn’t wear a bra to bed. She was probably going to start now, since her breasts were so much bigger then they had been (and were still just as perfect).  
  
Then Madoka pulled her shirt off. Homura’s breath caught in her throat as Madoka bared herself. Her breasts were perfect, and so was the rest of the body exposed to her. Madoka looked absolutely perfect, with a slight narrowing of her hips.  
  
Homura was horribly aware that she was probably going to cum soon. That Madoka’s perfect, mature body was going to push her over the edge without even being touched. That would be embarrassing, but there was no way Homura would be able to stop herself. Madoka’s body was perfect.  
  
Throwing her top away, Madoka hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants. She kept on looking into Homura’s eyes, a firm, steady gaze that sent shivers through Homura. Homura stared back, not able to bring herself to look down at what was about to be revealed.  
  
“That feels better,” Madoka said, wiggling out of her bottoms and taking her panties with her. “Don’t you think, Homura?”  
  
Homura’s gaze slowly went down, looking at Madoka’s exposed, naked, glorious body. She whimpered, unable to believe just how glorious what she was seeing really was. She loved it and needed it, so, so badly.  
  
Down below, Madoka was neatly trimmed. Homura had no idea if Madoka had always done that or if that was a way her body had changed. But either way, it just made her that much more beautiful and desirable. Homura knew she was looking at the very picture of feminine beauty. It was all she could do not to cry from the sheer spectacle.  
  
“Now where were we?” Madoka asked musingly, letting the fingertips of one hand drag up Homura’s bare legs. “I think you had something you wanted to do with me, didn’t you?”  
  
Homura jerkily nodded, her heart feeling like it was going to burst. Her dick felt the same way, tight and tense and right on the edge. Homura had survived seeing adult Madoka naked, but she didn’t think she would survive feeling Madoka touching her again.  
  
And, as it turned out, she didn’t. As soon as Madoka wrapped her hand around Homura’s shaft, Homura came. It was a better orgasm than any she had ever had before, jet after jet of hot cum shooting out and landing on her stomach. Homura groaned, a mixture of embarrassment and ecstasy, feeling so good at the pleasure running through her, and so humiliated at cumming from something that wasn’t even a handjob.  
  
Homura’s cum reached all the way up to the swell of her breasts, leaving a thick, splattered trail on her flat stomach. She looked down at it, shoulders rising and falling as the pleasure raced through her. Then Homura looked back up as Madoka chuckled.  
  
“Oh dear, Homura,” Madoka said, with her hand still wrapped around Homura’s shaft. “That was quicker then I was expecting.” Homura flushed and looked away, feeling shamed by her lack of stamina. “I suppose we’ll just have to get this cute little thing hard again, and see what kind of fun we can have then.”  
  
Madoka slowly started stroking Homura’s shaft, sliding her hand up and down. Homura quickly got hard again, her dick stiffening in Madoka’s hand. Part of that was the sheer, sensual, wonderful atmosphere of it all, but another part was that Homura had wanted to make sure she and Madoka could have plenty of fun with each other once they got married.  
  
“Oh good,” Madoka said, looking down at the now erect cock her fingers were wrapped around. “I hope you’re going to last longer this time, Homura.” She reached down underneath herself. “I have some needs of my own, you know.”  
  
Homura stared in silent awe as Madoka slipped a finger into herself. It was the most erotic sight she had ever seen or could possibly imagine. It was beautiful beyond anything else Homura could think of. And she wanted, so, so badly, to replace Madoka’s fingers with her cock.  
  
Homura tried to rise up, to grab Madoka and hold her close. And to never, ever, let go. But the minute she tried that, Madoka stopped her. She grabbed Homura’s shoulders and pushed her back down, looming over the devil and smiling.  
  
“No, no, Homura,” Madoka said. “You just lay there and let _me_ do the work, understand?”  
  
Homura was utterly helpless to do anything else. Her body felt as weak as a kitten, except for her cock, which desperately needed some more stimulation. She stared up at Madoka, her eyes watering in a silent plea.  
  
Madoka let go with one hand and returned to her pussy. She stared Homura dead in the eyes as her fingers slid back into her pussy. She started pumping them in and out, slowly fucking herself as she hovered over Homura’s cock.  
  
Even over the sound of her own breathing, Homura could faintly hear the wet sounds of Madoka masturbating. Madoka seemed _very_ wet, and Homura wanted so, so badly to have her dick where Madoka’s fingers were. But it seemed utterly impossible for her to reach up and swap.  
  
Finally, Madoka withdrew her fingers. She spread them apart, admiring the strands of arousal clinging to them. Then she held them up in front of Homura’s face.  
  
“Do you want a taste, Homura?” Madoka asked sweetly, like she was offering Homura a delicacy out of her lunchbox.  
  
Homura silently opened her mouth, letting Madoka slide her fingers into the devil’s mouth. Homura’s tongue set to work, licking the fingers, collecting every scrap of arousal. It was an amazing taste, slightly sweet. Of course it was amazing, it belonged to Madoka.  
  
Madoka withdrew her thoroughly cleaned fingers and smirked down at Homura, resting her hand on Homura’s shoulder. Homura silently looked up at her, begging with her eyes for Madoka to finally fuck her. She had already had one embarrassing release, she didn’t want another one, too.  
  
And Madoka answered it. She moved herself forward, hovering over Homura’s cock. Homura stared, her eyes wide as she looked at Madoka’s pussy, just centimeters above her cock. They were so close together, it would be so easy to for Madoka to just sink down and wrap herself around Homura’s cock.  
  
“I’m so _horny_ ,” Madoka whispered, a sinfully sweet sound that sent a shiver down Homura’s spine. “Do you think you can take care of what I’m feeling?”  
  
“Ya-,” Homura swallowed and tried again. “Yes,” she said, wondering if she was allowed to push her hips upwards.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Madoka said with another smile that melted Homura’s heart and inflamed her passions.  
  
Then Madoka sank down, using one hand to keep Homura’s shaft steady and upright. They both moaned as Madoka’s lips wrapped themselves around Homura as the pink-haired woman went down, down, down in a single steady motion.  
  
There wasn’t the slightest hint of a hymen. Homura hadn’t consciously removed it when aging Madoka’s body, and a small, irrelevant part of her mind wondered if it had happened on its own, or if there wasn’t a hymen left to remove.  
  
Either way, Madoka felt _amazing_. The way she was wrapped around Homura, her tight folds holding the black-haired devil inside her, it was something utterly beyond anything Homura had ever felt before. Madoka took every centimeter of Homura’s cock, all the way down to the base.  
  
Madoka smiled down at Homura, her cheeks dusted with a light red. The back of her thighs were resting on top of Homura’s, their warm skin pressed against each other. Fifteen minutes ago, that would have been enough for Homura to feel utterly wonderful for the rest of the day. But now, it was so minor it barely seemed worth mentioning.  
  
Not when Homura’s cock was enveloped by soft, wet, warm walls, that were slowly squeezing down on Homura’s shaft and then relaxing. It was a good thing that Homura had already cum once, or she would have made a mess inside Madoka’s pussy instantly. Even so, it was a challenge keeping herself under control and not ending this far too soon.  
  
“You feel wonderful inside of me,” Madoka sighed, running her hand along the sharp lines of Homura’s face. “You’re stretching me out so much, Homura. I can feel you inside of me and,” she wiggled her hips, making Homura’s shaft shift from side to side, “you feel so wonderful, too, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes,” Homura gasped, her heart going a mile a minute as she felt her dick inside Madoka’s tight pussy. “I’ve, I’ve,” Homura couldn’t think of anything more to say, she was so caught up in how wonderful Madoka felt.  
  
“Let’s see how good the two of us can feel together,” Madoka said, raising her hips up and then sinking back down.  
  
Homura gasped, her hands curling into fists as Madoka started to really fuck her. Her cock had felt amazing inside Madoka’s pussy, just sitting there. But when the light of her life started to really move about, it was so, so much better.  
  
Homura’s eyes rolled up in her head and she made a whining sound, the waves of pleasure assaulting her mind. And she wasn’t even close to cumming, yet. Madoka was making her feel amazing in so many ways, beyond anything Homura had ever dreamt of.  
  
Homura watched in awe as Madoka’s breasts bounced. The large orbs went up and down, shaking from the speed of Madoka riding Homura. Homura ached to reach up and grab them, sinking her fingers into the soft flesh and feeling the stiff nipples capping each breast.  
  
Homura’s own breasts were feeling good, her nipples stiff inside her blouse. They weren’t nearly as big as Madoka’s, but they were still bigger then they had been. (And Homura had _not_ used her powers to give herself an unfair advantage, she had just logically and rationally considered what she would look like when she grew up, and adjusted herself to fit that. That was all. Perfectly logical and in no possible way an abuse of her powers.)  
  
But Madoka had Homura’s wrists in each of her hands, pinning the devil down to the bed, flat on her back without a hope of moving. And there was a light in her eyes that Homura recognized. It wasn’t a light she had seen in this context ever before, but it was one of the things that made Madoka so very beautiful (and aggravating) to Homura. It said that Madoka had her mind set on something and that there wasn’t anything that would make her give it up.  
  
“You’re so big inside of me, Homura,” Madoka said, each syllable sinful and sweet to Homura. “It’s reaching so far inside of me, I can feel every bit of you.”  
  
“I, I can too,” Homura said shakily. She had no idea how far inside of Madoka she was reaching, but she hoped that the older woman was feeling just as good as Homura was. “You’re so _wet_.” Homura had no idea that a woman could be so wet. Or that it could feel so good.  
  
Madoka picked up the pace, bouncing up and down on top of Homura even faster. The devil had to call on her powers to make herself tougher, so that Madoka’s endless, happy thrusts didn’t end up hurting. Madoka weighed quite a bit more then she had just a few minutes ago, and Homura’s body was still stick-thin.  
  
Madoka leaned down, falling on top of Homura’s slender body. In an instant, she had started kissing Homura, her lips and tongue pressing against Homura’s mouth. Homura moaned in surprise and tried to hug Madoka, but the pink-haired woman was still keeping Homura’s hands held down.  
  
It was the first time Madoka and Homura has kissed in this timeline, and it felt absolutely wonderful to Homura. Kissing Madoka always did, but there was something _special_ about it being Madoka’s first time. And, of course, it felt even more special because Homura’s cock was buried inside of Madoka, which was a first for _any_ timeline.  
  
Homura kissed back, just as deeply and passionately as Madoka was. The two of them moaned into each other’s mouths, trying to show each other what they were feeling without using words. And all the while, Madoka was still raising and lowering her hips, Homura’s slender cock sliding in and out of her pussy.  
  
Finally, Madoka broke for air. There was a deep red flush on her cheeks as she looked down at Homura. Strands of hair were sticking to her forehead and her shoulders rose and fell as she gasped for breath.  
  
Homura wasn’t in any better shape. Her long, black hair was splayed out like a fan underneath her, and her blush was even deeper than Madoka’s. Although she couldn’t move her arms, she _could_ move her legs, and had wrapped them around Madoka’s lower back, doing her best to keep the love of her life wrapped around her cock.  
  
“Are you going to cum soon, Homura?” Madoka asked, her voice ragged. “Are you going to pump all that baby-making juice deep inside of me, and fill me up with your cum?”  
  
Homura had been close to cumming already. But hearing those words in her dear, sweet Madoka’s voice was enough to push her over the brink instantly. Homura’s lips drew back from her teeth, and she made a strangled sound in the back of her throat.  
  
And then she started to cum. Her dick pulsed inside of Madoka, brushing against the warm, tight folds. Madoka cooed, obviously aware of what her words were doing to Homura. She reached down and seized Homura’s mouth in another kiss as semen started to paint her pussy white.  
  
Homura didn’t cum quite as much as she had the first time. But it was still very, very close. It seemed like more and more semen kept on getting pumped out of her cock and into Madoka’s warm folds.  
  
Homura twitched underneath Madoka’s body, wanting to scream and moan and cry out in orgasm. This orgasm felt even better then the first one, as she unloaded herself into Madoka. And she could tell that Madoka was cumming as well.  
  
The pink-haired woman was squeezing down around Homura, even tighter than she had before. Her pussy walls clenched down, a grip so firm that Homura could barely believe it was possible. It felt _wonderful_ and would have probably been enough to make her cum if Homura hadn’t already been caught up in her own throes of orgasm.  
  
Bursts of lights went off in front of Homura’s eyes as the very peak of her orgasm swept through her. It was so good, and she was so happy to share the pleasure with Madoka that she thought she was about to start crying. It was a single perfect moment, that she was sharing with the most important person in the world.  
  
Finally, the orgasm stopped. Madoka stayed on top of Homura, looking down at her and smiling. Homura shakily smiled back, feeling exhausted. But still eager to spend more time with Madoka. She hadn’t known how good sex could feel, _really_ feel, and she was ready to do it again.  
  
And that was good, because Madoka was obviously ready to keep going. Her walls were still tight around Homura, clenching down on the devil’s dick with no sign of wanting to let go. Homura could see that her nipples were still stiff, standing out from her full breasts. Homura wished her hands were free so that she could reach up and touch them.  
  
Not even play with them, just gently touch them and find out exactly how wonderful it felt to touch as opposed to look. Madoka was a delicate treasure, after all, who Homura had to take the utmost care with.  
  
“See something you like, Homura?” Madoka said, giggling.  
  
Homura looked up into Madoka’s glowing gold eyes. Madoka smiled down at her, letting go of Homura’s wrist to run a hand down the side of her face. Homura pushed her face against the light touch, wanting even more.  
  
“That felt wonderful, Homura,” Madoka said, softly and sweetly. “But I want even more, okay?”  
  
Homura shakily nodded. There was no way she could bring herself to deny Madoka (or herself) this kind of pleasure. No matter what, she would let Madoka keep on fucking her.  
  
And surely there couldn’t be any bad consequences from this.


End file.
